


It Is All Your Fault, Sir.

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Livestock, environmental catastrophy brought on by human idiocy, global pollution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: When your family all but orchestrated the demise of the planet you all reside on, the populace at large seldom likes you.





	

“…and so now that is my fault too?”

Rufus ShinRa paced the floor as best he was able, limping as he made the circuit around the commercial grade carpet and wishing he could move faster without looking like an injured ostrich.

Rude kept his hands folded in front of him, back straight, jaw level with the floor. “Sir, they want to blame someone.”

Rufus made a sound like a very unimpressed elderly woman and stopped in his tracks. “So it is my fault then that the air quality in Junon is so bad? Did I start the papermills there personally? Did I encourage the use of the land outside the city for farming when everything that comes from there is so toxic even the cattle become ill?”

He was worked into a real lather about it now because clearly, he had done none of those things. However, everyone still wished to lay the fault at ShinRa’s door, even ten years later. Every possible agency had told the people of Junon to just leave the city and set up elsewhere, even offered relocation assistance to those who wanted to but the people wouldn’t leave. 

They were fools, as far as Rude was concerned.

“Well sir, if you had personally stuck corks in all of the cattle’s asses, perhaps all of this could have been prevented.”

There was a thick and heavy silence in the room for a solid minute and a half before Rufus just rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “I hate you Rude.”

“Likewise, Sir. And that is also your fault.”


End file.
